Vongola Poetry
by Future Thorn
Summary: Random poems I thought up about some of our favorite characters. Enjoy! And don't feel shy about giving ideas or requests about more poems.
1. Haikus

Thought I'd make a few haikus... Let me know how you like them...

~VP~

 **Vongola X**

Sky:

Tenth Boss of the Clam

Unsure though he may appear

His Will burns brightly

Storm:

Cast aside before

For the Tenth Clam he searches

Now he finds his Home

Rain:

Masks hide his true self

Lonely and nigh forgotten

He has become accepted

Sun:

Fighting, he found strength

Protecting those he cares for

By boxing he found friends

Lightning:

Rejected and loud

Too young for understanding

The child who travels through time

Cloud:

Alone he stands feared

Unable to let them in

Refusing to be tied down

Mist:

He has gone through hell

She too, has gone through horrors

Together they are balance


	2. Storm Kyrielle

I wrote this as a part of a set. This is one of seven poems in this style. There was a guest who made a request through the reviews, so here it is! Thank you for your request! I had fun with this! I still don't own them though...

He was the illegitimate son

That caused him to run

He decided he would roam

All to find a Home

~VP~

Unwanted by all those around

Tossed about and to the ground

He had a world to comb

All to find a Home

~VP~

Called in to pretend

Ended up with a friend

He would guard as though a gnome*

All to find a Home

*Gnomes are actually legendary creatures who protect great treasures. I thought it fit.


	3. Rain Kyrielle

The second of this set. These are fun, and I have the whole set written... I just don't want to post them too fast. But at the same time, I want to let you all read them, so for now, I will post two a day. The last day might have 3... I can't decide. Still not owning the fabulous characters!

When his mother passed away

They buried her that Sunday

So he thanked the attendees politely

Still he smiled brightly

~VP~

The more his "friends" upon him staked

The more his laughter became faked

Even when he clenched his fists tightly

Still he smiled brightly

~VP~

Then came the boy who saw the truth

A "game" he played with that youth

And though he did not take his responsibility lightly

Still he smiled brightly


	4. Lightning Kyrielle

Next set of two! Hope you're all liking them. Don't own KHR.

At birth he was the heir

Though no one seemed to care

He was the son, long awaited

And so he tolerated

~VP~

Sent away from by the others

By those called his brothers

Even so, he had always been hated

And so he tolerated

~VP~

Acceptance was long in coming

He could feel the Harmony thrumming

For that sky he was fated

And so he tolerated


	5. Sun Kyrielle

Don't own KHR, but I'd love to write more poems about it. Send in your requests, or comment about the ones you like!

A brother of the elder sort

To the bullies he did retort

The bullies he was sure he decked

Using his fists to protect

~VP~

His sister was not so sure

She just thought he was not mature

And so it was just his reputation wrecked

Using his fists to protect

~VP~

Fighting was not something just to enjoy

It was a skill that he did employ

And his Family he did not neglect

Using his fists to protect


	6. Cloud Kyrielle

Disclaimer! Done! Well, last day of updates on this set! I hope you enjoy the last 3!

Even at a young age

Fights he did engage

And though his weapons were blunted

Alone the Carnivore hunted

~VP~

Soon he did keep peace

Acting like the police

Socially he was stunted

Alone the Carnivore hunted

~VP~

Then he found an equal

The Omnivore without a weak will

Though he knew he was wanted

Alone the Carnivore hunted


	7. Mist Kyrielle

Second poem of the day! One to go! Still don't own KHR though...

He went through Hell

About the Six Paths he could tell

Terror through his childhood

Now together they stood

~VP~

She was always alone

Her emotions so prone

She shook her past off for good

Now together they stood

~VP~

Then they were accepted by that one guy

Just for them, he opened wide the sky

And just because they could

Now together they stood


	8. Reborn Kyrielle

Last poem of the set! Yay! Thank you to guest for the request. I had fun. I don't own khr though...

Born a lowly street urchin

He had the whole of Italy to search in

But his flames kept him contained

So the Hitman remained

~VP~

When lost, he was found

His Light picked him up off the ground

Though to her he was not chained

So the Hitman remained

~VP~

Teaching the young Clam

The feelings hit him with a slam

He felt Wanted as he trained

So the Hitman remained


End file.
